History of Kyneth
Kyneth is a Fantasy World full of different people, places, and things with a rich history. Before Modern Era Age of Creation The world of Kyneth was made when the Seven Main Gods came together and decided to make a world, not just any world, but a world full of life and things. The actual creation happened when The Main God named Kyneth kissed Framcynn the Goddess of Nature, and the emotions felt at that moment were enough to make a vast world, which was just a big round rock at the time. The Gods went to work with Leodgeard the God of Earth made the ground and all the mountains. Framcynn making all the grasses and trees. Mandryhten Lord of the seas making all the rivers, lakes, and oceans. Maerlic Daette, the Goddess of Medicine making the sun, clouds, and sky. Cwen, the Goddess of life making all the animals and plants of the world. And Kyneth, being the king of the Gods made the Heavens and the planet made was named after him. When the world was made, the Gods once again came together to make other life forms, life forms that would dominate the world and bring order and control to it, beings that would decide their own fate. These life forms were Humans, Elves, Dwarves and others, it is unknown which God made who, but in the end the creatures made by the Gods spread across the world. Other beings were made also, known as the "Gastlic" which were angelic beings that would safeguard the heavens and some of them would be sent to Kyneth to guide the mortals in their lives, as a result they would become the first Wizards. Age of Expansion The first race of mortals to awaken on Kyneth were the Elves and Men. The first Elf to ever awaken was named Lorean, he and his wife and the other Elves that awoke began to learn from the knowledge given to them by the Gods: Archery, Medicine, and Nature. Lorean led his people across Kyneth, however they all split in three groups and settled the three Elven Kingdoms and the physical looks of them changed with the type of climate in the area they settled. They also had different names at the time though they've been lost to history. Eventually, Lorean died and was mourned greatly by all of his kind. The Gods could see the grief of the Elves and decided to make them feel better by making Lorean a God himself, one for his people. This work from the Gods calmed the Elves and the three Elven kingdoms named their kingdoms after him, and his life would flow through all of his kind, making them immortal. Eventually, the Humans awoke and just like the Elves, they grouped together and started families and used all knowledge the Gods had given to them. The name of the first man is lost to history, but he and his people expanded across Kyneth. Just like the Elves, the groups of Men split up to find their own places to call home. It is unknown who made the Dwarves and other races, but they awoke after the Elves and Men, and they were free to do as they wished and expand as they saw fit. Eventually, the kingdoms of Kyneth were founded, and the Age of Colonization was born. Age of Colonization The first kingdom of men to be made was Alanar, at the time it was inhabited by a sub-species of humans called the "Scurfan" old language for "Wild Ones". The Scurfan were like humans in almost every way, albeit with a larger resistance to cold, harder skin, and a more aggressive personality. When humans first came into contact with the Scurfan, they were immediately attacked by them, and thus they went to war. This was the first war in the history of Kyneth that would later be called the War Of Homes. At first, the Scurfan were able to push back the men and kept their homes. Just as the leaders of the men were about to just give up and look for other lands, a man named Bronnick Mayvis took over planning for the war. Bronnick realized that the main problem the other war leaders had was that they switched targets too frequently, and the men they sent to fight were inexperienced. Bronnick was a strong and smart man, who started to train the soldiers available, he trained them hard, long, and until they were ready. Eventually, with Bronnick leading the war, the humans were able to push back the Scurfan and slaughtered any who dared tried to take back the lands. Eventually, after two years, all remaining Scurfan left Alanar and searched for lands in the east. Bronnick declared them a new name: Barbarians, and the name has stuck since. With the Barbarians gone, the humans were able to expand across Alanar, creating the Palace of Mayvis, with Bronnick as the first king of Alanar. Bronnick had children, and his rule over Alanar would continue in the form of his descendants. Bomeria was founded, along with Manshare and so did all the other kingdoms of Kyneth, all races found a home in the places they settled, and the population boomed. Around this time, Orcs awoke in Kyneth, and they were and still are considered the outcasts of the children of Kyneth, not being home to any one country. Instead, Orcs would be found in every country in small strongholds or villages and they became accepted members of Kyneth. Arrival of the Gastlic 400 years before the beginning of the First Era, the Seven Main Gods sat back and looked at the world they'd created and they were satisfied. However, after the War of Homes, Kyneth and the others realized just what their creations were capable of, and knew they needed guidance from other being of high power. After a meeting between the Gods, Kyneth sent Mandryhten and Leodgard, Gods of the seas and Earth, to find certain members of the Gastlic, or Holy Ones. Kyneth wanted the two to pick at least fifty of them to be sent to Kyneth to guide the mortals through whatever crisis may await them. Fifty were chosen, fifty were sent. These Gastlic were given certain powers of the elements, and were given magical staffs that would help them tap into the power of their magic. The fifty Gastlic were told by Kyneth himself the Rules Of The Protectors, the rules stated that the magic they were given were only to be used to assist, not abuse. Your power is not to be used for ill. And most important, none are allowed creation, only the 7 Gods may create. The Gastlic were sent, all dressed in robes and most of them took the form of wise, old men. Some however, did take the form of young men. After years of spreading the message of the Gods and were accepted by the world, they were officially named the wizards. Some wizards did start schools of magic, but since no mortals could have power on the scale of them, they would be known as mages, not wizards. First Era A Wizard's Betrayal The First Era came and the world was officially settled. All the races founded their homes and their cultures. Bronnick Mayvis' great-grandson made an official declaration of friendship with neighboring Bomeria, a friendship that would last for centuries. The Orcs of Kyneth did not create any official countries for them, instead living in every country on Kyneth in small settlements or villages. The 50 Gastlic that were sent became known as the Wizards and they did their job well, the job of spreading guidance and assistance to the people of Kyneth. Around 207 1E, a wizard named Onwealde began to distance himself from the other wizards, focusing on the things that interested him, instead of the needs of the mortals. As Onwealde began to focus on himself, he started to wonder why he had to do everything Kyneth told him to. Kyneth, a God who leaves his own world and doesn't interfer with what any of creations does. Onwealde began to distrust and even hate Kyneth himself for sending him with great power, but not allowed to use it for creating a perfect world. Onwealde began to work on creating an army, an army that could help him make the world he so wanted dear. Building Of Darkness Knowing that Kyneth could read and hear the thoughts of all Gastlic, Onwealde had to build his army in complete secrecy, a task he found extremely difficult. To start out, Onwealde began to capture some Orcs and began to corrupt them with promises of riches and acceptance. The Orcs however, were created to be tough and was thus forced to abandon the project. Onwealde decided to try something different, something that would result in the army he needed he knew he'd need. Onwealde traveled back to the Heavens and began corrupting other Gastlic into joining his cause. In the end, Onwealde gathered 10 Gastlic through persuasion or corruption. With some fellow Gastlic at his side, Onwealde and the Gastlic defied the Rules Of The Protectors, and created an army of deformed Gastlic with dark powers, an army of which that would one day be known as the army of Demons.Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:History